The Snake and The Badger
by magicaldobrev
Summary: "A snake and badger don't belong together." "Don't give up on us, I love you" "I love you too"
1. Chapter 1

The Snake and The Badger 

_Chapter One_

Amelia Mae sighed as she watched the heavy rain fall against the car window, the music flowing through her earphones blocking the noise. She was unsure if she was glad to be going back to Hogwarts, sure she gets to see her friends again but the endearing amount of pressure was not something she welcomed. The rain soon began to lighten up as her parents turned into the King's Cross car park, the four-hour drive was as horrendous for Amelia as normal - she couldn't wait until she could learn how to apparate. 

"You excited for a new year?" Her father asked, helping Amelia with her bags while Amelia took Misha's, her pet owl, cage.  
"Yep except we have OWLs this year" Amelia replied as she and her parents made their way to Platform 9 3/4, "but the petition to get muggle objects into Hogwarts is going strong, almost the whole school has signed it"  
"That's great, it will be easier to keep in touch if you do. It will save those poor owls a long flight," her mother added as the trio made it onto the busy platform, "have a good year, sweetie, and don't forget to stay in touch" Lucille - Amelia's mother - cried as she pulled her into a hug.  
"Remember you can only do your best, don't stress out too much over your exams and look after yourself" John - Amelia's father - reminded her as he joined in the hug as well, Amelia awkwardly hugged them back before claiming she had to get on the train and that she will write to them as soon as she can. 

Once on the train she settled into an empty compartment and began to stroke Misha through the cage bars while she waited for her friends. All too soon someone with messily styled blonde hair came bounding through the door, "there you are!" he yelled scaring both Amelia and Misha causing them to jump from shock. "Sorry," he mumbled laughing slightly as he placed his luggage away.  
"Hey, Scorpius" Amelia grinned, "where's Albus?"  
"I haven't seen him yet, how was your holiday?" Scorpius asked.  
"It was good, I spent most of it catching up on muggle news, TV shows and such. How about you?"  
"Oh you know the usual, hosted dinner party's for elite guests - went to dinner party's for elite guests. Sometime's I wish I had a sibling so I didn't have to go through the torture on my own"  
"You can have mine if you want" 

The two were soon chatting away about random topics until a disheveled looking Albus barged through the door, "sorry I took so long but I was helping my cousin and then I couldn't find you" he apologized as he sat down next to Scorpius.  
"It's fine, is this the new cousin that's coming to Hogwarts?" Scorpius questioned.  
"Wait, what new cousin?" Amelia interrupted staring at Albus with her eyebrows raised, "there's more of you?"  
"Ha ha very funny" he mumbled sarcastically, "yes my cousin Louis Weasley was previously studying at Beauxbatons but has now moved to Hogwarts"  
"Why?"  
"Personal problems, I'm not sure. He won't tell anyone..." 

"Before we do the first year's sorting we have a new student going into his sixth year who needs to be sorted, Mr Louis Weasley if you can please come up to the front" Headmistress McGonagall announced, the dining hall went quite as a tall blonde made his way to the front, suddenly members of the 'Wotter' family began catcalling and cheering as he turned around and sat on the rickety stool. Amelia sympathized with him as she remembered how terrified she was for her own sorting, she was a nervous wreck. The old hat was placed onto his head, the room went silent once again as the hat decided what house to put him in - many minutes later, which felt like an eternity to both Louis and Amelia, the hat called out the house he was to be placed in: "Hufflepuff!" 

The Hufflepuff house erupted with cheers as an overwhelmed and blushing Louis made his way to their table. "I was kinda hoping he was going to be placed in Slytherin" Amelia muttered to her two best friends, Albus who was sitting next to her with Scorpius facing them.  
"Louis would've never gotten into Slytherin" Albus claimed as McGonagall began to do the first year's sorting - Slytherin gained a few new people but most went into Ravenclaw this year.

After everyone was sorted and feast was done the three made their way down to the Slytherin common room where they spent a couple of hours catching up and goofing around before they headed up to bed. On her way into her dorm room Amelia noticed that she would be sharing her room with Penelope Parkinson, Tamera Zabini and Serena Goyle - _great_ she thought, _the worst three people ever and I have to share a room with them._ Amelia made sure to put protection charms on her bags so they couldn't get in there or do anything to them and around her bed. _Hopefully, they won't try anything_ she thought before she drifted off to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

The Snake and The Badger

 _Chapter Two_

Amelia huffed as she ungracefully fell into the seat next to Albus, "it's too early to be awake" she complained while putting some waffles onto her plate.  
"I agree, it's a crime to be awake at this time" he replied before they both greeted Scorpius as he joined them at their seat.  
"Will you guys stop complaining, I swear you do this every morning" Scorpius muttered glaring jokingly at the two of them, "you looking forward to classes?"  
"Not really" both Albus and Amelia said at the same time causing the three to start laughing.

After breakfast the trio got given their timetables off their Head of house, "history of magic with the Ravenclaws, what a joy" Amelia mumbled sarcastically - Scorpius groaned while Albus had a slight smile on his face, for some reason he seems to enjoy this subject, a fact which Scorpius and Amelia will never understand.  
"Then potions" she added sighing.  
"Excuse me" a voice said behind the three, Amelia turned around and her breath got caught in her throat - standing in front of her was the most beautiful person she has ever seen.  
"Hey Louis, whats up?" Albus greeted smiling at his cousin who smiled back.  
"I was wondering if you would help me find the way to transfiguration?" Louis asked looking at his cousin hopefully, his French accent coming through strong.  
"Yeah, sure, oh - these are my friends Scorpius and Amelia Mae, guys this is my cousin Louis" Albus introduced them, Amelia glared at Albus - she hates it when people called her by her full name.  
"Amelia is fine" she muttered while smiling at the sixth year.  
"It's nice to meet you both" Louis grinned while shaking Amelia's hand gently and then Scorpius' hand - but keeping eye contact with Amelia.  
"Right so transfiguration" Albus said once he noticed the moment between the two, this caused them to snap out of it and blush slightly as they both looked at him.

"How you liking Hogwarts so far?" Amelia asked Louis as the four of them made their way to the transfiguration classroom, Albus and Scorpius were walking ahead with Amelia and Louis a few steps behind them.  
"It's nice, a lot different but it is nice" he answered looking at her from the corner of his eye.  
"That's good, how's Hufflepuff treating you?"  
"Alright, I like the common room - it's really warm and it feels really homey, is the Slytherin one like that?"  
"No, the Slytherin common room is freezing. It's in the dungeons under the black lake so it's always dark and it's pretty horrible"  
"They let you stay there? Merlin, it sounds dreadful - you're welcome to come to the Hufflepuff common whenever you want, I'll let you in"  
"Thank you for the offer Louis but I don't think the badgers will appreciate that"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'm a Slytherin"  
"So?"  
"Ask your cousin James about Slytherins and then you'll understand"  
"We're here" Albus interrupted as they made it to the transfiguration room.  
"Thank you," Louis smiled before turning to Amelia, "I'll see you later?"  
"Okay" Amelia grinned blushing, next to them Albus and Scorpius shared a knowing smile.

"Oh, shut up you two" Amelia laughed pushing the two of them slightly as they made their way to their history of magic class.  
"We haven't said anything yet" Scorpius claimed smirking at her.  
"What were you and my cousin even talking about?" Albus asked raising his eyebrows at her.  
"Nothing much" Amelia blushed, the three of them reached their classroom only a bit late but luckily they had a good enough excuse. 

At fourth period Amelia and Scorpius had a free period - while Albus had ancient runes neither Amelia or Scorpius felt sorry for him, Albus liked the boring history related subjects. "Amelia, Scorpius" they heard a voice call from down the hall causing them to turn around, the image of ginger hair running towards the two of them confirmed that it was Rose Weasley.  
"Hey Rose" Amelia greeted smiling at her closest female friend.  
"Hello, Rose" Scorpius said, a blush spreading across the red-headed girls face, Amelia smirked at this - how she wished that Scorpius would just ask her out already.  
"So I was listening in to the conversation that James and Louis was having earlier on, it was a bit weird. Anyway, Louis was asking James about Slytherins and why people hate them so James went into his rant like he normally does, but then he asked why he wanted to know so then Louis mentioned you - Amelia - and James looked so mad." Rose breathed out, she was speaking fast and barely pausing between words, Scorpius could hardly understand her while Amelia heard her perfectly.  
"What did he say?" Amelia asked.  
"He started to say how Louis shouldn't talk to you or anyone from Slytherin, except Albus." Rose finished, "so what went on between you and Louis?"  
"Nothing, we only met this morning. We were just talking about our House's common rooms and I mentioned how horrible the Slytherin common room is so he said that he would let me in the Hufflepuff one whenever I want and I may of said that the badgers wouldn't like that." Amelia answered, blushing.  
"That's sweet of him"  
"It was."


End file.
